


Who will love you?

by B3autifully_br0ken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Malnutrition, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Louis, Suicidal Louis, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3autifully_br0ken/pseuds/B3autifully_br0ken
Summary: Quite literally on the edge of death, Harry shows up at the exact right time and gives Louis a chance at the life he's always deservedI highly recommend listening to Skinny Love - Bon Iver on repeat while reading this





	Who will love you?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at one in the morning and didn't stop for six hours straight. This was written because of intrusive thoughts and I spent so much time on it to distract myself, please enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof read this at all. Also not everything in here is accurate.
> 
> I cried alot writting this, hopefully itll move you too?
> 
> Louis is 18 and Harry 21 in the beginning.
> 
> I probably missed alot of tags, I just wanna post this and go to sleep tbh

Louis thinks the blood in his shirt is probably the most upsetting thing about his broken nose. This was his favorite jumper, the only thing that made him feel comfortable. He saved up for ages to buy it and now it's ruined with his own blood. With a deep sigh, he wipes his tears and starts his walk to the hospital. As much as he'd love to just go home and curl up in his bed, he doesn't know how to fix a broken nose. Though, he does however, enjoy the walk there.

  It's springtime, when all the flowers start to bloom and the air somehow seems fresher. He picks a few flowers on his way there, a few dandelions and a couple pink and purple ones he doesn't know the name of. They're pretty nonetheless. Holly will definitely like them.

  Holly, if you're wondering, is a nurse Louis has become close friends with. As depressing as it is, he's quite the regular at the hospital and Holly had started to notice him come in frequently with new cuts and bruises, sometimes broken bones like his nose. Louis likes her because she's quite nice to him and she gives him cute bandaids. Another thing he likes about her is she never asks about his injuries, he knows that she's worried about him and that makes him feel nice but he's even more grateful she doesn't ask or push him to tell. Holly will always talk to him about her day with silly patients or just her family life. She'll ask him about his day too, he mostly lies but she smiles and nods her head along anyway.

When he gets to the hospital, they make sure to give him new tissues for the blood and have him wait in the waiting room. Alot of people hate hospitals because of their bad vibes but Louis kind of likes them. They smell clean and they're always very quiet. They're the exact opposite of his house, maybe that's why. "Tomlinson!" He jumps when he hears his name but gets up and follows the nurse into a room to wait for someone to help.

  Despite his bloody and swollen nose, he lights up when Holly walks in with his clipboard. "Hi Lou, back again I see" she smiles sadly. Louis ignores her sad smile to get the flowers he'd picked for her, turning her sad smile into one of happiness. She gasps, "oh Lou, they're lovely, thank you so much" she puts the flowers in her scrubs pocket for everyone to admire and hugs Louis tight, careful to avoid his nose.

  Louis smiles, "how's your day so far?" Holly hums while digging through a draw for things to clean Louis' face with. "It's wonderful now that you've surprised me with these beautiful flowers." She answers, smiling at him and grabbing a pair of gloves to put on. "Glad you like them, spring is my favorite time of year, lots of flowers" he says through the light dabbing on his face, Holly cleaning up all of the dried blood before she begins fixing his nose.  
"Is it now? I quite like winter, all of the snow, perfect excuse to stay home and enjoy a warm cup of hot cocoa infront of the fireplace"

  They chat for the entirety of Holly fixing his nose and her hugging him when she had to snap it back into place, making Louis yelp and whimper at the pain. "Oh I'm so sorry, love. It will feel much better now" she says, still hugging him. Louis wipes his tear and smiles at her, "thank you." When he goes to leave, Holly gives him another hug and a kiss to his cheek, pulling out one of the dandelions from her pocket to hand to him. "Stay beautiful, darling"  
_

He takes a walk through the park before heading home. He doesn't want to go home, not yet anyway. He makes sure to keep the dandelion from wilting, wanting to press it in a book when he gets home, to keep forever. It'll be lunch soon but Louis isn't hungry, even if he was allowed to eat today. The ducks in the pond and the slow breeze make him feel like things will be okay. The feeling only lasts a moment but it's gone when he hears a familiar voice. "Hey faggot!" Louis can already feel the tears rolling down his face, can already feel the familiar bruising punches before it even happens. He enjoys his last second of ease before he's shoved off the concrete bench and onto the ground with and 'oof'.

"Fixed your nose already? Guess we'll have to help with that" Lucas says, referring to him and his other two friends, Tyler and Robert. All of the boys are far larger than Louis will ever be, and he's outnumbered so he doesn't even bother to fight. He learnt the hard way that fighting only makes it worse. The first few punches go to his ribs, another two to his cheek and a couple kicks to his legs and a last good kick to his other cheek, leaving him bloody and bruised for the hundredth time.

Louis thinks it's over, thinks they've finally left after what feels like hours of constant beatings. When he goes to move, another kick gets him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and making him wheeze. Tyler bends down to look at Louis face. "Look at you, you can't even stand up for yourself. You're just lying here and letting us break you." Tyler spits, grabbing Louis' face roughly when he's too weak to look at him without the help. Louis let's out a grunt at the pain. "No one will ever love you Louis, no one will ever care about you. You're small and worthless, who could ever love someone as shitty as you. Go do us all a favor and kill yourself." With that being said, Tyler shoves Louis face to the ground roughly, leaving along with the other two boys.

Louis isn't even mad, he's just upset because he knows it's all true. No one will ever love him, he'll always be that stupid, worthless kid that could never stand up for himself. Holly must be tired of seeing him everyday, must be tired of being nice to someone who let's this happen to themselves. His dad hates him too, calls him a pig. Tells him the only thing he does is cost him money. He'll refuse to let Louis eat, tells him he doesn't deserve it, tells Louis if he wants food than to just figure it out. His mum died when he was thirteen, leaving him with an alcoholic father who beats him bloody every night too. Louis owes it to the world to stop existing. No one wants him here and the world would be better off without him.

With a grunt, he moves to get up, whimpering at the pounding in his head and the blinding pain in his ribs. He deserved this, _stop complaining._ Slowly but surely, he manages to get himself back onto the bench, looking to his right to find the crushed dandelion. That just encourages him more to end it, he doesn't deserve nice things, doesn't deserve a clean jumper or a pretty flower. It takes a bit, but he finally moves off the bench, starting his walk to the bus stop. There's no point in going home now, there's nothing left for him there.

The bus pulls up pretty quickly. Getting on and paying, he ignores the concerned look the driver gives him and makes his way to one of the front seats, sighing when the aching of his ribs let up slightly. The ride was torture, every bump and shake felt like he was being punched in his ribs again, but, it's okay because he deserves it.

He gets off at the third to last stop, it being a block from his destination. He sees all the stares people give him, he must look awful. There dried blood coming from the swollen cut on his cheek and his eyes are bloodshot from silent crying. His hair still has dirt in it from when he was shoved to the ground and he can't walk properly due to his aching legs and ribs.

The bridge is beautiful when he gets there. Cars zoom by, adding to the already cold and strong breeze. He walks to about a third of the way onto the long bridge, it's definitely high enough. He can see the boats off in the distance and seagulls in the sky. It's quite lovely he decides, perfect last moment, he thinks.

There's not a doubt in his mind that he's doing this. It was a long time coming and it's what everyone was waiting for. Just when he moves to climb over, a lovely deep voice flies through the air. "Quite beautiful isn't it?" Louis looks to his right to see a tall man, hair pulled up into a messy bun, holding an ipod and wearing an almost all black jogging outfit. "The view I mean, it's beautiful." The man says, snapping Louis out of his trance. "U-uh, yeah, it is" the man walks closer to him, Louis stepping away out of instinct. The man stops abruptly about three feet from him when he sees Louis back away. "I jog on this bridge everyday, the view never disappoints." Louis quite likes the man's deep, calming voice, it being slow despite the man supposedly jogging here. "I've only been here twice" Louis says, he's not sure why though, he's hoping the stranger leaves soon, he doesn't want to jump with someone right next to him, watching.

The stranger walks closer again, slowly this time. Louis doesn't step away, the stanger taking that as a sign to step even closer, within reaching distance.  
"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles" the man, Harry, sticks his hand out to shake,  Louis dumbly takes it. Harry holds the boy's hand tightly, clipping his ipod to his shirt quicky to use the other hand to firmly grab Louis above the elbow. Louis yelps in surprise when Harry yanks him away from the side, almost onto the highway. Harry pulling him so quickly they both fall down onto their bums, Louis landing softly into the taller lad's lap "Don't do it, come talk to me instead" Harry says desperatly, not bothering to move the boy. Louis feels dumb, dumb that he let this pretty stranger keep him from getting what he deserves. Dumb for _wanting_ to talk to him instead.

Louis doesn't even know he's crying untill Harry wipes his face, softly to keep from hurting the small boy further. "Come on love, we can go to my flat, we can talk and have tea. Whatever you want to do" Harry says, anything to get the small boy as far from this bridge as he can. "Do you like tea?" He asks, trying to sway Louis' mind from whatever it is bothering him. He smiles when Louis shakes his head lightly in confirmation.  
"Me too, what kind is your favorite?" Harry smiling wider when Louis answers him. "I have yorkshire, I can make you some, would you like that?"

Louis want to run, wants to jump off the side and just get away, but the tight hold Harry still has on him guarantees the impossibility of that. But he also wants to go with Harry, wants to keep hearing his comforting voice, wants to have tea with him like he said. Despite everything in him screaming to fight, screaming to get away and jump, he nods his head.

Harry almost cries when he sees the boy nod, hell, he's almost crying now just seeing how upset the boy is. "Awesome, I'd love to chat with you, you can tell me where you got your pretty jumper from and we can watch a film, does that sound good?" Louis smiles sadly at that, nodding his head, afraid to talk in fear of his voice cracking from all the unshed tears.

Harry picks him up bridal style with absolutely no struggle, Harry lookinf down in worry when the boy whimpers in pain. He needs to look into that later. The boy is tiny, far too tiny for someone his age. "What's your name, love?" He asks, walking them to the bus stop. Louis blushes at the term of endearment, having noticed it this time. "Louis Tomlinson" he answers, voice just loud enough for Harry to catch it. Harry smiles, "that's a very beautiful name" Louis blushes again.  
_

After getting on the bus with Louis riding in his lap, being extra careful with him as they take the short ride to Harry's flat. Harry feeling alot less on edge now that he's gotten Louis to safety. Harry couldn't believe it, jogging his way home, he was just planning to pass the stranger with a polite wave but stopping short when he saw the boy's face. Dried tears and blood smudging the boy's jumper and swollen cheeks, dirt covering his pants and hair, Harry didn't even think, just did. He knew exactly what the small boy was planning to do and he could never just stand by and let him do it. The first thing he knew he needed to do was distract him, and get close enough to pull him away from the edge. When Louis backed away from him, Harry's heart stopped, immediately thinking the boy would try and jump with Harry being too far away to stop him.

Letting the boy come to his flat isn't just because he wants to keep the boy from the bridge but because this boy is beautiful. Even through the dried blood and red eyes. Harry wants to help him, wants to give the tiny boy everything he could ever want. That would need to hold off for now though because they've arived. Louis has dozed off against his chest, clearly exausted from the day he's had. Harry doesn't wake him, just carefully stands up and thanks Barbara, the driver who saw Louis earlier. She stops him before he can leave though, "take care of him" Harry smiles and nods, silently promising her to treat Louis like a god.

He unlocks his flat as quick as he can with Louis in his arms, trying his best to avoid hurting the boy. He steps inside and his heart breaks at the whimper of pain Louis let's out. "I'm so sorry" he knows Louis can't hear him but he just needed to say it. He doesn't know what happened to this boy but Harry wants to hurt whoever it was who did it. He sets his keys down into the bowl by the door and skips taking off his jacket and shoes until after he's gotten Louis into the bed to rest properly.

Before Harry can leave Louis to rest, the boy wakes up. "Harry" he stops immediately and goes back to Louis. "Yes?" Louis tears up, making Harry's heart ache. "I'm sorry" he furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "why are you sorry, love?" He ask, because honestly, what could Louis possibly be sorry for. "You don't have to bring me here, you could have just left me at the hospital or something, I don't want to bother you" it's Harry's turn to tear up, how could Louis ever be a burden to him. He may only have known Louis for an hour tops but he's already the best person he's ever met. "Louis, I love having you here, I can't wait for you to get rest so we can talk and have tea and lie back and watch films all day" Louis nods at that, too weak to fight it anyway. "I'm going to go get a cloth to clean your face, is that okay?" Harry leaves after getting a small nod from Louis, he makes sure the water he uses is warm as to help sooth the swelling on Louis face while he wipes him clean. The boy is surprisingly still awake when he gets back with the cloth and a med box for the cuts and other injuries Louis might have. "It's warm so it'll feel better, can I wipe your face off now?" Harry smiles and begins when the boy tells him yes, lightly wiping away the blood and dirt from his face. Louis cutely closes his eyes the entire time, enjoying the warmth and care being given to him after so long of the exact opposite.

After Harry's done with his face, he asks Louis if he's hurt anywhere else, then feeling the ache in his heart when the small boy nods his head. "Can you tell me where?" Instead of speaking, Louis slowly begins to pull the duvet back, Harry helping him when it becomes a struggle. He also watches Louis begin to lift his bloody jumper, heart beating and aching out of his chest when he sees what Louis' just revealed to him. "Oh Louis.." the boy's ribs are purple and green, almost black from the terrible bruises. There's scars there too, either from the boy himself of others. Louis is so so skinny, it scares Harry to think about what's been happening to him.

As much as Harry wants Louis to stay here and rest, Louis really needs to go to a hospital. He has no way of telling just how bad the boy's injuries are and he could be bleeding internally. "Louis, you cant stay here, you need to go to a hospital." To Harry's horror, Louis takes that a different way and begins to sob. "Love, love, what is it?" Harry asks frantically, hating to see Louis so upset. "Please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I won't show you again, please let me stay, I don't want to go home, _please,_ I'm sorry" Harry's heart completely shatters at that, horrified even more to let the boy go, especially home. "Oh my god, no no, you can stay, you're just really hurt and you need to go to a hospital love, I'll be with you the whole time, and you'll come back with me when you're done, I swear I won't leave you." He's not kidding either, he'll bring Louis to the hospital and when Louis is cared for, he'll take the boy back home again. Louis visibly relaxes at that, relieved to hear Harry won't leave him.

Louis knows he doesn't know Harry, knows he could be like everyone else. But Harry is nice, Harry let him sleep on him and he cleaned Louis face and promised Louis he won't leave. Harry is like Holly, nice, has a nice smile, and is the only people who he thinks genuinely care about his wellbeing.

Louis allows Harry to bring him to a hospital on the promise that he won't leave him.  
_

Harry makes sure Louis stays awake for the entirety of the time it takes to get to the hospital. He doesn't know alot of medical stuff and all that so he keeps Louis awake just in case. When they get there, he carries Louis, not wanting the boy to endure the pain of walking with his ribs in such a bad condition. Thankfully, they get Louis into a room quickly with seeing how severe his injuries could be. They do tests on him and ask questions that Harry doesn't know the answers to but does his best. He doesn't mention Louis trying to kill himself, knows they'd try to take him if he did.

Finally, after all the tests and needles and Louis tears breaking Harry's heart, Louis is finally left to sleep on a comfortable hospital bed, Harry by his side like he promised, holding Louis' hand as extra reassurance, and just because Harry really wanted to. They fixed up his cuts and gave the boy something for the pain, much to both Louis and Harry's relief. Louis, Harry notices, looks very lovely when he sleeps. He doesn't look sad for once, he looks peaceful and happy, just like he should be.

Harry's thoughts are interupted by a nurse coming in. "Louis?" She asks worriedly, stopping when she sees Harry and his hand intertwined with Louis'. "Who are you?" She asks, suddenly defensive, startling Harry a bit. "I-i'm Harry, and you are?" She stares at him for a moment. "Holly, I'm Louis' bestfriend" Harry is surprised but happy, glad Louis had someone to go to. "Hi! i- well im Louis' friend too I guess, not as close as his best friend but- yeah, it's so lovely to meet you" Harry holds out the hand that isn't holding Louis'.

Holly shakes it suspiciously, "right, what happened to him?" She asks, grabbing the clipboard with all of Louis information from the front of the bed to read over his injuries. "I don't know, he hasn't told me" Harry says, feeling the ache again from what Louis must have been through. "Says he had intensive bruising and some minor cuts, nothing serious. He'll be sore for a bit, especially because of where some of these bruises are." Holly hums sadly, and puts the clipboard away to go to Louis side, the opposite of Harry. He watches her take the cover off Louis and begin lifting his shirt before Harry stops her. "What do you think your doing?" He asks, his turn to be defensive. She looks at him curiously, "I'm a nurse, im looking at his bruises, calm down lover boy" Harry ignores her comment and watches her face turn to one of pitty at the sight of Louis bruises and thin waist. Ribs poking out from how starved the boy is.

"He doesn't deserve this, he's such a lovely boy, always smiling and bringing me things when he comes in with new cuts or broken bones. I never asked him where he gets it from but I have a pretty good idea. It broke my heart to see him come in day after day with worse and worse bruises, yet he still smiled at me. He lets me ramble on about my day and then lie about his afterwards. He's got such a big heart Harry, please don't break it."

Harry sees greatness in Holly, he can see how much she cares about Louis, he doesn't even deny what she's implying because he knows it's true. He will never break Louis' heart. "He was going to kill himself today." Holly snaps her head up at that, tears forming in her eyes. Harry looks up at her, "he was at the bridge downtown, was just about to climb over before I talked to him." Harry pauses, gathering himself before continuing. "I asked him if he liked tea, and if he'd like to have some with me, when he shook my hand after I told him my name, I grabbed him and pulled him away from the rail. I had just met him but I couldn't stand the thought of someone as lovely as him going over that rail." Holly is crying, letting the tears fall freely now. "I told him not to do it, to just come talk to me instead, im so happy he wanted to come with me, he doesn't even know me but coming with me sounded better than ending whatever problems that led him there. He's coming with me when we leave, im taking care of him and he's not going home untill he wants to." Harry finishes, wiping away the tears that he let fall.

Holly doesn't speak, instead comes around to Harry's side and hugging the life out of him. "Thank you, thank you so much Harry."  
_

Louis wakes up the next day with Harry by his side like the boy said. Louis smiles, enjoying the beautiful face of the sleeping boy. When he sees their hands intertwined, his smile only grows.  
The quiet morning is interupted by the door opening to none other than Holly. "Holly!" Louis whisper shouts, so happy to see his friend come to see him. "Hello Lou" she comes up to his side, hugging him lightly, holding the boy for longer than a hug should last. Louis doesn't care though, he likes it. When Holly does pull away, she has tears in her eyes, making Louis furrow his eyebrows worriedly. "Holly? What's wrong?" Holly laughs sadly, "nothing darling, im just so happy to see you again. I missed you so much" Louis smiles, believing her every word, because it's true, she missed him.

They talk for a bit, Harry staying asleep beside Louis. He stayed up late worrying about Louis, stayed up because he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, Louis would be gone. Holly doesn't mention what Harry told her, but he does tell Louis they met when Louis tries to introduce her to a sleeping Harry. "yeah, he's quite lovely, he cares about you alot" Louis smiles at that, his stomach flipping wonderfully at what Holly's just told him. "Cute too" Holly winks at him, a massive blush forming on Louis cheeks.  
_

They let Louis go that same day, thankfully, after alot of rest, he's feeling better. It will still take time to heal, but Harry will make sure Louis does just that. Hospital policy requires Louis to ride in a wheelchair on the way out, which Harry is thankful for, he's not sure Louis even has the strength to stand yet. Holly gives Harry tons of brochures about healthy diets and such for people in Louis' condition, which Harry makes sure to thank her several times for.

Right as they exit, Holly pulls Harry aside after asking Louis if she can speak to him quickly. Once Louis nods with a smile, she lets loose on Harry. "You seem like an amazing guy, and I will forever be grateful that you saved Louis' life, so I have no doubt you will do right by him. But if you so much as lay a finger on him, or hurt him in any way, shape or form, I will hurt you. I will hurt you ten times worse than he ever got and I won't stop untill I think you've had enough. I'm not kidding Harry, you'll take care of him like you said." Harry widens his eyes at her words, shocked someone as innocent looking as Holly would say such a thing. He isn't threatened though, not because he doesn't believe her, because _oh, he does._ But he's not threatened because he knows he'll never hurt Louis. He knows he'll take care of him and he'll do his absolute best to protect and care for Louis with his entire being.

After reassuring Holly, Louis and him finally leave. They Leave in Harry's car since that's what he used to get him there. The ride back is short so they don't really talk, just listen to the soft music the radio plays.

When Harry pulls up to his flat, Louis looks ten times more relaxed than he was before they left, no doubt thinking Harry would take him home, or somewhere worse. He carries Louis to the door like yesterday and unlocks the door while Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder.

He sets the small boy down on the couch before taking off his jacket and shoes, coming back to join Louis on the couch. Louis, without hesitation,  climbs in Harry's lap and immediately lays his head on the taller boys shoulder. Harry smiles at that and feels his heart swell at the thought of Louis being comfortable with him. He doesn't hesitate to hold the boy back, rubbing circles into the tiny boy's clothed hip.

They sit there for a moment, just enjoying the silence and heat of eachother. Surprisingly, the silence is broken by Louis himself. "You haven't asked what happend to me" Harry holds him tighter, but not too tight as to hurt the boy. "You'll tell me when you like, it's not my place to pry information from you" Harry answers easily, because it's true, they're still technically strangers after all. "I want to tell you" Louis pulls away to look at Harry. The curly boy doesn't answer, just nods his head for Louis to go on. "My mum, she died when I was thirteen. Car accident. My dad took it hard, started drinking. He always yelled at me and told me it was my fault. Told me I was a waste of space and all I'm doing is costing him money. He started to beat me when I was fifteen. It happend after a night when he and his friends got really drunk and one of them hit me. My dad joined in and just kept doing it ever since. He stopped letting me eat, told me I was fat and didn't deserve it anyway, that spending money on food for me was a waste." Louis takes a deep breath, surprised at himself for talking about all of this so willingly. Harry squeezes his hip in reassurance, helping Louis continue. "He would probably have kicked me out by now if he hadn't forgot my birthday, with me being eighteen and all. I dropped out of school when I was seventeen, the bullying got too much and I did it in hopes that it would stop. It didn't. The same three boys who bullied me then, just kept going. Even after leaving. They would beat me every chance they got, would call me names and say terrible things. I always believed them. I never got mad because I new it was all t-"

"Whatever they said were lies. Your dad lied and they did too. You seem to trust me so far so please trust when I say you're beautiful. You're so amazing Louis, I haven't known you long but you're the best person I have ever met. Holly loves you too, she told me about you, said you would bring her things when you saw her. You're so sweet love, you didn't deserve a damn thing they did to you." Harry hugs him after he's done, let's Louis she'd his tears all over Harry's shirt.

When Louis is calm again, Harry gets up, picking Louis up with him. A cute little squeak being let out by his surprise. "I'm making you tea and whatever food you want to eat" Harry explains, setting Louis down on the counter next to him. Harry looks in his fridge for ideas of what to cook after setting the kettle of water on the stove to heat up.

"Hmm" Harry hums, trying to think. "What about pancakes?" Louis asks shyly. It was his favorite food as a kid before his mum died. He never had it again afterwards. Harry smiles at him, "pancakes it is, good too because I think that's quite literally all I can make. I really need to shop, would you like to come with when I do?" Louis nods enthusiastically at that, happy to be included and happy to get pancakes again after five years.

Harry nods and gets to work. Between getting ingredients out, the water finishes heating and he makes Louis' tea, making sure to ask the boy how he likes it. Harry loves the way his face lights up after the first sip. Sadly, Louis was unable to finish all the pancakes on his plate. His stomach being too used to being deprived, Harry isn't worried though because they'll work on it together.

If the next day, when Harry surprises Louis with his freshly washed, blood stain-less jumper, Louis kisses him, well then, it was just the start of the rest of their lives.  
_

\- five years later -

Louis changed. He changed alot. Harry couldn't be happier with how his Louis is now. The boy had put on the right amount of weight. Even with the weight, Harry picks him up just like he did all those years ago, because now, it feels so much better knowing this is what a healthy Louis feels like.

Harry and Louis, they knew the feeling they had for eachother very early on. They weren't scared of it, and only used it to encourage Louis' recovery. Harry never let Louis go back to his home and Louis never wanted to, so it worked out. And true to his word, Harry never hurt Louis, he only loved and supported him through life, just as Louis did for him.

The boy went from shy, scared and reserved to energetic, sassy and flamboyant. Three things Harry loves with all his heart. It wasn't easy, Louis went to therapy, he got help to be a person again. There were tears and times where it felt hopeless, but they had eachother to get through it. He came back from something inhuman and he's living his best life now. Another thing Harry loves about him, is how absolutely childish he can be. The twenty-three year old finally making up for all the years he missed when he was a child.

Holly had the pleasure of watching Louis grow, change. Got to watch him heal through all he endured. Harry did too, they both helped him become who he is and Louis is so grateful for the both of them, making sure to show them his appreciation every chance he gets.

As for the ones who hurt Louis, they did not get away with it. Both Harry and Holly made damn sure of it, especially after Louis gave them the go ahead and all they needed to know. We'll leave it at that.

Louis thinks back on those days sometimes, they didn't hurt much anymore to look back, he sees it as a good thing. Because if he never went through the abuse, he would never have met Harry, and to him, that's a damn good enough reason to get through it.

Just know that you can get through anything if you tried. It's never too late and you can be happy. Happiness comes eventually, please don't give up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this <3 It took a bit to write. 
> 
> Feel free to checkout some of my other works too. 
> 
> Also show me support on wattpad?  
> https://my.w.tt/D9IlGRRdQW


End file.
